Shall We Dance?
by Ensign Klutz
Summary: For all the ShidoKazuki fans out there! Ban, Ginji, Shido, Kazuki are in high school and there is a dance coming up! read inside summary for more info! ShidoKazuki slight BanGinji! My first Get Backers fic! ENJOY!


_**Shall We Dance?**_

**Chinese Fairy:** Well… this is my first Get Backers fic so please don't kill me! Well this is to all the Kazuki and Shido! If you don't like this pairing then please leave… I'm sorry to be rude but I just don't want to be flamed by people…

**SUMMARY: **Everyone of the Get Backers is in High School, and a dance of the year is coming up! Shido refuses to go and Kazuki is left alone and depressed that Shido –his secret crush- is not going so he is vulnerable to anything and anyone! Will Shido come in time to have one final dance with Kazuki?

**DISCALIMER: **I do not own Get Backers, or any of the characters! So please don't sue me! (Left and right pointer fingers placed into an X)

**WARNINGS:** In this fic, Thugs attack Kazuki! BEWARE! These thugs are perverts and nearly rape Kazuki! But don't worry they do nothing because someone saves him! If you are uncomfortable then leave! If you stay it is at your own risk!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Shall We Dance

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sakura High School, on this day before school is out, the student president decided to have a dance! Now most people were at stores and malls buying dresses, suits, and fancy clothing. Only four people decided not to make a big deal of the "Big Dance" Fuyuki Shido, Fuchoin, Kazuki, Midou Ban, and Amano Ginji.

"Max! Can you believe that everyone is making a big ass deal about a dumb dance?" asked Ban who had Ginji on his lap. "Ban-chan, you know that people want to make a good impression for the ones they care about." Stated Ginji; Kazuki who was sitting on the monkey bars said, "Well, good thing we don't make a big deal about things like dances."

"I'm not going." Confirmed Shido as he walked away from the other three. Ban looked indifference, Ginji looked shocked, and Kazuki looked hurt. "Why doesn't he want to go?" Kazuki asked himself.

Ban then looked at Kazuki and said, "I thought you told him that you love him… what? You got cold feet?"

Kazuki slowly nodded; Ginji moved from his spot and walked over to Kazuki, "Tell him. You know that he cares for you, so just get the courage and say your feelings." Kazuki smiled, "Your right! Thanks Ginji-kun!" he hugged Ginji and ran over to Ban and ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" snapped Ban, Kazuki's smile grew and replied; "Your lover is a genius!" he ran out of the park and went to find Shido…

Kazuki found himself in a dark neighborhood real fast, "I guess I went to wrong way…" he sighed, and took another turn and came face to face with three guys that looked drunk.

"…Can I help you?" Kazuki asked, his voice filled with uncertainty. All three men smirked and one of them took Kazuki off guard and punched him in the stomach. Kazuki doubled over in pain; "What… are you doing!" stipulated Kazuki, one walked behind him and pulled him onto his back.

"Please Stop!" another of the three placed a knife to Kazuki's throat and snapped, "If you don't shut up Bitch… I'll kill you!" Kazuki whimpered but nonetheless kept quiet.

The last of the drunks lashed at Kazuki's chest and ripped most of the shirt off and went for Kazuki's pants. "NO!" He screamed.

The drunk only laughed; he was about to unto the zipper, but a strong hand stopped him and threw the thug across the street. "Don't touch him!" cried the man. Tha last two men got scared and let go of Kazuki and ran deeper into the alley.

Shido sprinted after the two and finally caught up to them, and he started to beat them. They both cried out in pain, but Shido continued his assault.

"Shido… please stop…" begged someone from a few feet away; Shido stopped mid-assault and turned around to see Kazuki leaning against the wall. "Ple…ase…" was the last he said as he fell into unconsciousness. Shido ran over to catch Kazuki as he fell. "Kazuki…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

An hour later, Kazuki woke up in his room, he was on his bed in an over size shirt. "Huh… oh, Shido…" he walked out of the room and found Shido on a couch with a very worried look on his face.

"Umm… Shido…?" the said person looked up and sighed, "Are you okay?" he asked, Shido stood up and walked closer to Kazuki, he moved some stray locks out of Kazuki's face.

"I'm okay, just still a little scared." Shido brought Kazuki into a soft embrace. "I got so scared… Ban and Ginji told me that you went to look for me but you went the wrong direction."

Shido paused, and pulled away from Kazuki enough to see his face. "I saw you get pulled into the alley, and I saw you hurt, I couldn't protect you… I couldn't…" Shido let out a dry sob.

Kazuki's eyes widened, "Don't blame yourself for my fate…" replied Kazuki who stroked Shido's back, "I wasn't strong enough to get them off. You did protect me; if it wasn't for you I would be-" Shido cut him off. "Don't say it!" he shut his eyes tightly.

"Shido, why do you care for me so?" questioned Kazuki; Shido opened his eyes and looked away; "I'm leaving…" he moved out of Kazuki's embrace and walked out of the apartment.

"Shido… Shido! SHIDO!" cried Kazuki as he fell to his knees and started to cry. Just as the rain started to fall outside…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The next day was the big dance and Sakura High School and everyone showed up, all except for Shido Fuyuki. Kazuki sighed sadly but tried to keep everyone from worrying.

"Kazuki! Are you okay!" "I heard what happened to you!" "Oh, My god! Must've been scary!" all boys and girl said. He started to feel claustrophobic; Ginji and Ban ran up to Kazuki and pulled him up to the roof.

"Thanks guys." Said Kazuki before he gasped out of shock, Ginji gave him a hug and stated, "I'm sorry, sorry we couldn't find you and when we called your apartment Shido told us everything. Thank goodness your safe!"

Kazuki smiled, "Thank you for trying to find me but my knight in shining armor did that." Ginji beamed at this and Ban smirked, "So finally told him?" The tamer of strings saddened, "He left before I could."

Ginji thought over this for a moment then spoke, "How about we pray that he comes tonight…" Kazuki nodded, "Yeah, maybe…" The bell rang and Kazuki bided his friends' farewell and left, a moment later Ginji asked Ban,

"Should we call him and beg? I mean Kazuki is really hoping he comes." Ban swallowed his pride and pulled out his cell phone, he dialed a number and waited of Shido to pick up. "Yeah monkey tamer? It's me…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When school was over, they gave an hour for every student to go home and get ready. When Kazuki came back he was out of school uniform, he was dressed in black pants and a black dress shirt, his hair was down in a low, loose ponytail and a small rose attached onto his shirt.

"Wow, Kazuki-chan! You look so nice!" Kazuki gazed fell onto his two best friends: Ban and Ginji –they were wrapped in each other's arms lovingly-.

Ginji was wearing a red tank top with blue jeans that were torn at the bottom. Ban was dressed in a fishnet shirt and baggy jeans. "Well, you two look like your ready for a raid." Ban just smirked, "And you look like your going to a funeral, so who died? You?" Kazuki shrugged, "I guess not, but thank you." He replied.

The three walked into the dance room and saw that the DJ was putting on some upbeat music.

"You gonna dance, Kazuki-chan?" questioned Ginji as Ban pulled him onto the dance floor; "No thanks I'll go sit and wait for Shido." Kazuki replied. He bided his friends a "see ya later" and went to sit on a seat. After many songs and many declines to dance, Kazuki sighed.

The principle picked up the microphone and spoke, "Okay… this dance it just about over, about one more song and well call it a night." A slow song started and all the couples walked onto the dance floor.

All the while Kazuki sat. He gently closed his eyes to hear the music closely.

Someone walked over to where Kazuki was sitting and asked, "Can I… have this dance with you?" 'I know that voice!' Kazuki thought as he opened his eyes.

Standing in front of him was Shido Fuyuki. "S-Shido!" "Yes, that's my name. So, you… want to d…dance?" Shido asked again, a big smile graced itself upon Kazuki's lips, he stood up to give Shido a hug. This caused the beast master to blush. "I would love to…" whispered Kazuki.

Shido slowly brought Kazuki to the dance floor but the song had just ended. "No… that's not fair!" Kazuki ran out of the dance room. "Shido!" called out Ginji as he and Ban walked over. "What happened?" Ban questioned; "The song ended when we got to the dance floor- Ginji is that a love bite?" (a hickey) Shido stated. "Ginji blushed.

"You idiot! Stop looking at _my_ Ginji's neck and go after Kazuki!" Ban paused and then said, "He went to the roof." Shido nodded and ran up four of five flights of stairs, when he reached the roof, he saw Kazuki starring at the crescent moon.

The scene looked like god had posed Kazuki just for Shido. Kazuki was muttering something incoherent like he was praying. "Why did you run?" Shido spoke calmly.

Kazuki jumped, not hearing Shido come out to the roof. "I…I just wanted to dance with you. It has been my dream since I saw you the first time." Kazuki replied softly; Shido walked over to Kazuki and pulled him into a heated kiss.

It took a moment for Kazuki to realize that Shido's lips were on his. They parted flushed, "Why do you care for me so?" demanded Shido, "Because I love you…" replied Kazuki simply; he smiled and placed a hand on Shido's shoulder and the other guided Shido's hand onto his hip. "What-what are you doing?" Shido asked, a blush crawling onto his cheeks.

Kazuki laced his left hand with Shido's right, (as if they were doing to waltz.) "We are going to dance." Kazuki replied calmly, though a hint of a blush his face.

They started to slowly move, 1, 2, 3. 1. 2, 3. Suddenly the moon and surrounding vanished and turned into a grand ball room. Kazuki was in a silk dress that was snow white. Shido was in a black suit. They were in shock for a moment then something hit their thoughts: Ban

A single stared to play and they resumed their position. Slowly their one minute of heaven disappeared and they returned to the school roof, but the violin was still playing and they were still dancing…

Owari (ende)

**Chinese Fairy: **I know, I know… it was bad but I really wanted to write a fic about Kazuki and Shido! Sorry for anyone who was offended by this fic in anyway, also I hope anyone who stayed long enough to finish this enjoyed this pairing. If you didn't then you may flame me. Excuse any grammer errors and mistakes! PLEASE!

To those who liked it please leave a review! (Looks to see if anyone is here) no one here? (Cricket chirping) good! (Starts to dance around like an idiot)


End file.
